Calming Touch
by TheFatedWarrior
Summary: Izuku and Mina find themselves in a park, there Izuku finds out why it is he loves being affectionate with his girlfriend.


Normally, if he was close to a girl, he'd be freaking out. His face, the color of a tomatoe and his words coming out a stammering, stuttering mess on the verge of a mental shutdown. But now, in her warm embrace, her arms lovingly wrapped around his neck, a wave of calm surged throughout his entire body.

These were the little moments in his crazy life that he loved, that he could lose himself in. He absolutely adored and cherished being held like this. How it calmed him and made him feel safe. Like nothing else in the world mattered except for Mina and himself.

He was vaguely aware of all the stares and glances that they were receiving from all the park goers. But despite all that, he couldn't find any reason to let that bother him. All that matered was his girlfriend, whom was currently in his arms and the effect she was having on him. All of his worries, all of his self-doubt just seemed to melt and fade away.

After another long minute they reluctantly pulled apart from one another and continued their stroll through the park's man-made trail.

"Ya' know, I would have never pegged you for the uber affectionate type Izu."

"Oh my", he playfully retorted, "is that a complaint from our residential ball of affection?"

"Oh you hush your adorable face!" She shot back, gently punching his shoulder. "It's just that when I first saw you, you had trouble just looking a girl in the eyes, let alone trying to speak with one."

"Well. . . you see, Mina", he reached up out of nervous habit and rubbed the back of his head, a slight tinge of red on his cheeks, but smiling none the less. "There was this girl, who found her way into my life, that helped me to overcome most of my insecurities. She helped me to create a better version of myself."

"Oh really now?" She gave him a knowing smirk. "I bet this girl's a total hottie."

He stopped in his tracks, waiting for her to follow his example. When she turned to face him, confusion in her golden eyes. He gave her the warmest smile he could muster.

"Honestly, she's so beautiful, she sometimes just leaves me speechless." Before she could get a chance to respond, he continued on. "The way she treats others with kindness and respect. Her tenacity and her drive to get better. The way she's so outgoing, social and not afraid to be herself. The way she effortlessly lights up a room just by walking in. It's no wonder why I fell in love with her. . . why I fell in love with you."

Even with his new found confidence, he still found himself heavily blushing. His face felt hot and he was pretty sure steam was coming out his ears. He couldn't believe how open he had just been. But he couldn't help it, she just simply brought this bravery out of him. Still didn't change the fact he felt utterly embarrassed. Probably why he looked down at his shoes, suddenly finding them interesting.

He probably would have stayed stuck that way, lost in his thoughts, had he not felt a hand gently cup his cheek. He momentarily flinched at the sudden contact, but quickly relaxed into her hand. She must of closed the distance while he was out of it.

"Izuku." Her voice sounded so angelic, so welcoming. "Please, look at me."

He obeyed, and what he saw hit him right in his heart. Her cheeks were a light lilac, but her eyes were swarming with emotion. Hints of relief were splotched in with happiness and understanding. But the emotion that was most prevalent, was love. A vast ocean of love that he'd happily drown in.

She slowly stroked his cheek using the pad of her thumb and fixed him with a smile that told him everything would be okay, effectively calming his frayed nerves. No words needed to be spoken, he could tell what she wanted to happen next as he put his hand over hers. And he happily obliged as he slowly inched closer to her until their lips finally touched in a short but passionate kiss.

The second they broke apart she couldn't help herself and started giggling.

"You are such a cheesey romantic."

"And you love me for it." He said matter of factly.

"What did I do to deserve a cutey as caring as you?" She questioned as she affectionately ruffled his hair.

He chuckled as he grabed her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. And even though he initiated the contact, he couldn't stop the blush that was quickly forming.

"Mina. . . that's my line."

The sudden sound of Mina's text notification garnered both of their attention. As she fished for her cellphone, Izuku couldn't help but let his curiosity get the better of him. She finally managed to unlock her phone and read what was sent. She smiled and grabbed hold of her boyfriend's hand.

"Come on lover boy, I just got a text from Tsu-chan. It seems they started movie day without us."

As Izuku let his girlfriend lead the way back to UA, he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that they'd lost track of time and were more then likey going to be late to an event that most of 1-A had planned weeks in advance. But looking back, it was just to easy and welcoming spending time with her. But he decided that when it came to spending time with Mina, it was okay to be selfish. With that in mind, a warm smile graced his lips as he matched pace with his girlfriend.


End file.
